girl meet's camp halfblood
by snow storm 111
Summary: Maya get's attach and it's up to riley and percy to find out what is going on
1. the wake-up call

"Maya I am your father, you must lead your friend's to the only place that you can be safe. Your long journey will begin today. Now wake your day starts now", a voice in Maya's head said in her dream as she got from her bed

"Weird dream", she mutters as she got dressed to go to Riley's house.

"Bye mom", she said as she left her small apartment.

She finally arrived at Riley house she saw the whole Matthew's family eating bacon and eggs. She sat down and starting eating.

"Okay Maya it's time for us to go to school", Riley said.

"Don't worry you two I'll take you", Corey said.

"It's okay dad we can just walk",Riley said.

"No, no I'll take you two", Corey said

"Okay come on, Maya, bye everyone", Riley said as she walked out the door.

It was finally last period and time for history. Today we will be learning about Greek mythology", he said "Who is this", he asked pointing at a picture of a man wearing an old Greek tunic.

"That is Hermes sir, god of messagers, travel, and thief", Maya said surprised to know the answer.

"Correct this is Hermes. How do you know that?", Corey asked.

"I don't know sir", Maya said.

Then out of nowhere three dog's came, wait not dogs instead these thing's were to big to be dogs.

"Run", the voice in Maya head said.

"You don't have to tell me twice", Maya said running. She was followed by Riley, Farcle, Lucas, Corey and worst of all The three dogs

"Open the locket Maya open it", The voice said.

"Okay, here goes nothing", Maya said as she opened it. The little gold locket turned into a Three foot golden sword.

"Nice", Maya said then she charged into battle she sliced two of the dogs head's off and almost did the same thing to the last but the dog swiftly dodged, and bit Maya's arm but before Maya came down she punched the dog in the mouth where a tooth fell out then she stabbed it the chest as she fell she watched turn into yellow dust before she drifted into unconscious. Her friends forced to watch at a safe distance


	2. the cab ride

"Maya", Riley screamed as she ran to best friend.

Lucas came to he put his hand on Maya's heart

"It's still beating she's alive, just in a coma", he said.

"Dad what the heck was that", Riley asked her eyes red from crying.

"I knew this was gonna happened, I was selfish to not tell you, to you stay. I thought that I could protect you, all of you b-b-but I was wrong", Corey said

"Mr Matthew's what are you talking about", Farke said.

" I will bring you to camp half blood, you will find answer's there", Corey said looking at his shoe's. Then he took something out of his pocket, a whistle he put it in his mouth and blew it. Then out of no where a old broken cab came.

"What is that", Riley asked. The old car's back door open and a raspy ,old, croaky voice split in three said "Come in if you dare",

"Sorry, dad said never get into a stranger's car", Riley said.

"Riley I am not your father", Corey said "But get in the cat. Lucas, Farckle carry Maya in the car",he said

Farkle took Maya's leg's and Lucas took her arm's and they put her the car

Maya was in an airplane and a man came by. Maya knew who this man was.

"Dad", Maya said

"Yes, it's me your father", The man said

Maya took her locket of and opened it the golden sword sprung out

"You left me and mom alone, you never ever did care for me. Your just a-a monster that is what you are", Maya sreamed out raged

"Maya I wanted to live with you and Katy but my father forbid me. He forbid anyone but himself", he said

"I don't even know your name and your my father",Maya roared.

"Maya I did try to help you remember, The dogs", Maya's father said.

"No that that was not real that was all a bad dream just like this", Maya snapped

"It is sort of a dream but still real, just like those dogs", he said. "You'll arrive at camp half blood soon but I'll still have a little bit more of time. You will meet your brother's and sister's once you there and I will follow you to make sure that your safe.

Riley, Lucas, and Farkle got in the car after Lucas had put Maya in siting possian. Corey's head peaked into the window.

"Tell them to take you to camp halfblood and then give them five of these. When you arrive ask the man in the weelchair how to give an Iris message", He said as he gave Riley a sack full of gold coin's. Then he left.

"Where do you want to go", A voice from the driver's seat said.

"Um, take us to camp halfblood please",Riley said. Silence.

"Give me the eye I am the one driving", the voice said

"But you have the tooth and I want to eat", another voice said.

"Okay let's trade she wake's up",The first voice said. Again silence. Then Riley heard car engines

and they started to move


	3. we hate hike's

"Lucas I'm scared, what if Maya never wake's up. I'll lose my best friend",Riley sobbed with her eyes getting redder and redder.

"Don't worry Riley a coma is not permanent We can't wake her she'll have to do that her self but she'll be okay", Farkle said sweating.

"How about her bloody arm",Riley sniffed as blood tripled from Maya's arm.

"Once we get to camp half blood we'll tell the wheelchair guy",Lucas said holding Riley hand. But Riley let go knowing that Maya had also liked Lucas was feeling self conscious that while her friend was so close to death she was ready to start flirting with the guy they both liked. She couldn't help to feel guilty.

"What am I doing", she thought in her mind so no one heard. Then she saw Maya move a little.

"Guy's I think Maya's waking up", Riley said and she was Maya's eyes fluttered open and she began to groan.

"Mom I had the worst dream ever", Maya said the she fully opened her eyes and screamed. She was in a car with friend's but how did she get there?

"Um,Maya that was not a dream. You did kill three monster dogs. But how did you know to use your locket?",Riley said as Maya looked at her bleeding arm she felt a sharp pain. Riley saw her wince so she asked how much longer the ride would be.

"Get of now", The voice said. They tried to get out but they couldn't.

"That ride cost five drachma, The gold thing's please", the voice said. Then a hand came out, it was wrinkled and gray with long untrimmed finger nail's Riley got in the the sack and gave the lady five gold coin's then they got out and started to walk. Farkle and Lucas helped Maya. Silence, no one talked.

Ten minute's later they saw a sign that had the letter's C.H.B carved in.

"Do you think where here", Farkle asked as he gazed at the sign. "Your dad did say camp halfblood that's C.H.B", he continued.

Then Riley saw a curly, blacked, hair girl wearing a orange shirt that said C.H.B. Riley walked over to girl and asked for help.

"Hi I'm Riley, me and friend's had like the weirdest day ever. Maya's almost dead and big dogs want to kill us", Riley said.

"New halfblood's follow me", the girl said. So they all followed her into the the forest.

Then they came into a beautiful spot. The camp had the most biggest cabin ever.

"My name is drew we have to go to Chiron so we can who your parent's are and help with that little cut",Drew said as she looked at Maya's cut which was closing in. They followed her to a blue four story cabin, where a man in a wheelchair sat.

"Hey Chiron look I found four halfblood's they say that they were attach by big dog's so I'm thinking hellhound's", Drew said.

"Your the man in the wheelchair my dad said to ask for an Iris message", Riley said.

"I am Chiron not the guy in the wheelchair but who is your father?",Chiron asked.

"Corey Matthew's", Riley answered.

Chiron took a gold coin out of his pocket, putted it on the floor then he took a water bottle and put a needle trough it the it made a small rainbow then he said "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering Corey Matthew's", and boom a little Corey showed up.

"Are you guy's okay", mini Corey said.

"Yes dad now WHAT IS GOING ON", Riley screamed.

"Riley you are the daughter of a greek goddess", He said. He was gonna say something else but got cut of when the water bottle spilled out all the water.


	4. CHB

"Wait a second, did he just appear from a rainbow and tell me that my mother is a goddess. Now I know that I'm dreaming", Riley said.

"You are not dreaming, Greek god's and goddess are real, and unfortunately so are monster's", Chiron said.

"Wait your name is Chiron isn't that the name of the centaur who train famous greek hero's demigods half god half human",Farkle said

"Why yes, that is me",Chiron said as he got up from his wheelchair and the lower part of his body turned to a beautiful white stalen.

"Wow",Riley said.

"Drew please show the new demigods around",Chiron said.

"Yay, I'll be like a tour guild follow me",Drew said and they all (even though it Riley a long a long time) followed.

"At your right we the Hermes cabin the cabin of all the trouble making prankster's",Drew said.

After showing them almost all the cabin Drew finallyshowed the cabin of the big three.

"This is Percy's cabin, Percy will be teaching you sword fighting and me and him will both be teaching you horse riding.

"Any question's",Drew asked. They all raised there hands.


	5. girl meets siblings

Drew rolled her eye's. "I am not crazy if that's what you were gonna ask. They all put there hands down and drew went back to the tour. they were shown everything. Then a big bell rang. "Oh looks like it dinner time, Follow me", And so they followed her but as soon as They stepped in there became a symbol on each head causing everyone to look at them. On Maya's a staff with two snake Hermes's symbol, on Riley's a weat Demeter's symbol, On Farkle's an owl Athena's symbol, and on Lucas's a dove the symbol for Aphrodite.

"All hail my brother Lucas, and, Maya daughter of Hermes, and Riley daughter of Demeter and, Farkle son of Athena", Drew yelled as the crowd clapped when then they stopped and went back to eating. Drew showed them to there table.

* * *

"Hi Maya I'm Connor", a boy said.  
"And I'm Travis", Another boy who looked like the first one but taller. They reminded Maya of thing one and thing two"Where", Thing one started. "Your", Thing two said. "Brother's",they said together. Maya could already the that these two were the the prankster's. Then she had an idea. Prank the pranksters on the first day she smiled.

"We know that look, what are planning", Thing two said. As Maya tried her best to stay innocent. "I'm not planning anything she said as she thought of the perfect prank on her new brother's

* * *

"Riley", A voice said Riley looked up and saw, Charlie gardner.

"Charlie", Riley said feeling relieved that she at least knew one person her besides Maya, Farkle and lucas.

"Wait you're my sister, I used to have a crush on my sister holly Hera", he said as a girl who looked like him laugh.

"And your very stupid sister Katie", She mainly to Katie.

"At least I never fell in love with my sister", the Girl Katie rolled her eye's. They seemed like a nice family.

* * *

"So since my mom's a goddess is that why I don't have a birth certificate", Farkle asked. As soon as farkle sat down he knew that he belonged. With these brainiacs. He could finally say something without having to use a baby a voice and explain what the "big words" he's saying mean's.

"Well, yes you see we pop out of our Mom's head just like she did her father's", Annabeth the blond haired girl said. Farkle always knew that blonds were smart but he never met anyone as smart as Annabeth.

"We also have no belly buttons, But we use the mist to cover it up", She handing Farkle a bottle that said mist. It looked like fancy girl perfume. He took and spared some on him. He put his shirt up only to find a belly button. I finally go swimming he thought.

* * *

"That's Piper", Drew growled. Lucas and Drew have been talking about Drew's past. Drew had a terrible one, her dad taught her how to fight the japanese way to fight so when she went to camp everyone said she wasn't greek, when Aphrodite finally claimed her she had to start working four times as hard to show people that she was nothing like her siblings. She made friends with Lee fletcher. She learned how to build when She met beckendorf and also loved her sister Selena. But Selena was a spy and everyone she cared about died in the titan war. She became like her sister but more hardworking, she promised herself never to break a heart but she learned a lesson, Break a heart before it breaks yours. She thought that her sister's were just mean and broke hearts for fun but they didn't they broke heart's to protect themselves. Everyone know's this expect Piper But no one told her.


End file.
